


Ты такой проказник, любовь моя

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Behavior, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "И я весь твой"
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 7





	Ты такой проказник, любовь моя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're a Bad Little Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778056) by [pseudobulbarism (killewich)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism). 



Освободиться до закрытия клуба для него определённо необычно, Зсасз привык самостоятельно наблюдать за каждым посетителем и отправлять их по домам. Он почти смеётся над мыслью о том, что Роман остался один следить за всеми, и скоро он придёт с намерением выпустить пар.

И Виктору как всегда достанется основной удар.

А после он увидит _другую сторону_ характера этого человека.

Виктор садится на кровать, аккуратно сложив одеяло на кресле сбоку (после первого раза он ответственно подходит к этому делу). На кровати остаётся только шёлковая простыня, и Зсасз сидит… прислушиваясь.

Снаружи намного тише, чем ожидалось, и теперь он может быть уверен, что точно не понадобится внизу. В один момент там что-то происходит, но быстро затихает. Похоже, ушёл последний посетитель.

Он считает ступеньки, догадываясь, что Сайонис уже направляется к нему, но ожидание затягивается. Роман вот-вот должен открыть дверь. Виктору трудно не почувствовать волнение… но приказ есть приказ. Кроме того, Роман справился с закрытием клуба без него, а хуже этого ничего быть не должно.

Наконец Зсасз слышит шаги и непринуждённо откидывается на подушки, прикрываясь простынёй. Его взгляд останавливается на двойных дверях, и он уже открывает рот, чтобы с сарказмом поинтересоваться у босса, каково ему было закрывать клуб…

И тут же застывает, забыв обо всём.

Роман всё ещё в своём костюме, только без обуви. Но отнюдь не из-за этого у Виктора пропадает дар речи.

Нет, дело в чёрной маске в виде черепа, надетой на лицо Сайониса, из-под которой видны только пара непослушных прядей, а также глаза.

А Виктор был уверен, что станет единственным, кто запланировал сюрприз на эту ночь, но, к своей же радости, ошибся.

У него перехватывает дыхание, он очарован пронзительным взглядом, сфокусированным на нём и спрятанным за суровой чёрной маской. Ему всегда нравилось ухоженное лицо Романа, но эта маска…

— Всё закончилось, — наконец, произносит Виктор с толикой трепета в голосе.

— Я так понимаю, кое-кому это зрелище понравилось, — Роман отвечает по-странному тихо и сдержанно. И в то же время круто… и это после всего того, что он испытал несколько минут назад.

Да, ему понравилось.

 _Очень_.

— Ну… да, — бормочет Виктор, наблюдая за тем, как Сайонис идёт к кровати.

— _Хорошо_. А теперь тащи свою задницу сюда.

Зсасз тихо выдыхает, почти смеясь. Похоже, его сюрприз не удастся, но и не останется незамеченным. Он откидывает простынь, медленно двигая руками и ногами и открывая Сайонису вид на золотисто-чёрные трусы, найденные в апартаментах Романа несколько дней назад и, очевидно, принадлежавшие ему.

Роман с удовлетворением отмечает, что пропавшее нижнее бельё всё-таки нашло своего настоящего владельца. Теперь это точно не осталось незамеченным.

Виктор ухмыляется, и — он более чем уверен — Роман под маской тоже.

— Босс, — начинает он, встав на колени, — …можно? — он не сводит глаз с маски, точнее, с того места, где должен находиться рот.

— Наслаждайся.

Одну руку Зсасз кладёт на волосы Романа, а другой прикасается к маске. Он бесстыдно проводит языком по твёрдому «рту» и, прикрывая глаза, мягко стонет от этого одностороннего поцелуя.

Он останавливается, только когда рука в кожаной перчатке обхватывает его горло. Виктор вздыхает, но не двигается. Его глаза медленно открываются, чтобы встретиться с другими, наблюдающими за ним, и у него есть лишь мгновение на то, чтобы задуматься, наблюдал ли за ним Роман всё время. Сайонис толкает его обратно на кровать, удерживая рукой за горло и усиливая хватку. Виктор издаёт хриплый звук, когда Роман устраивается сверху.

Виктор медленно моргает и, когда Роман наконец убирает руку с его горла, жадно хватает ртом воздух. Он смотрит на Сайониса, который немного меняет позу, и чувствует, как его ноги раздвигаются. Он ожидает приказа, но, к своему удивлению, сталкивается с молчанием, когда Роман наклоняется к нему.

Сайонис выдыхает, опьяняя.

Он прикасается к бёдрам подчинённого, приподнимая их поудобнее и сжимая так, что Зсасз понимает — завтра на коже появятся синяки. Босс резок, быстр и груб в своих движениях.

И одновременно почти нервно спокоен.

Нет, это уже не Роман Сайонис. Сейчас он — _Чёрная Маска_.

Рука в перчатке тянется к нижнему белью Зсасза, затем рвёт его, обнажая возбуждённую плоть.

— Ты что, как грязная шлюха, уже завёлся?

Виктор скулит, чувствуя лёгкую дрожь и, не в силах полностью отстраниться, даже несмотря на всю грубость прикосновений, начинает извиваться под Романом.

— Один из лучших убийц Готэма, здесь, в моей постели, скулит и корчится. Что бы подумали другие люди, увидев тебя таким?

Мысли об этом не должны быть такими мучительными.

— Проси, — властно говорит Сайонис, — проси мою руку. Заставь меня _по-настоящему_ захотеть прикоснуться к тебе.

Зсасз сгорает от несправедливости, но смотрит в глаза босса.

— Пожалуйста, — стонет он, — я хочу чувствовать твою руку, твои пальцы, всю твою ладонь на мне.

Усмехнувшись, Чёрная Маска медленно снимает обе перчатки. Выбросив их, он голыми руками скользит выше по бёдрам подчинённого, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.

— Пожалуйста, _Чёрная Маска_.

Зсасз слышит, как Роман слабо вздыхает под маской. Этот звук подобно электрическому разряду пробегает по его позвоночнику и обжигает кожу, заставляя задержать дыхание.

Этого оказывается достаточно для того, чтобы Сайонис обхватил его член и начал поглаживать в неторопливом темпе.

Зсасз выгибает спину, приподнимая бёдра, и негромко стонет. Роман редко прикасается к нему голыми руками, и осознание этого практически сводит с ума.

Когда издаваемые им звуки становятся громче, Сайонис крепко сжимает его член и останавливается, не позволяя достигнуть кульминации.

— Приготовься... — он не договаривает вторую часть приказа, но они понимают друг друга без лишних слов, особенно когда Роман бросает подчинённому баночку со смазкой.

Виктор не теряет времени. Он окунает в баночку два пальца, затем откладывает её куда-то в сторону. Он с лёгкой ухмылкой скользит ладонью по собственному телу, перекатывается на бок и, убедившись в том, что Сайонис наблюдает за ним, начинает дразнить себя, водя пальцами по анальному отверстию, делая область гладкой и немного растягивая.

Когда он аккуратно вводит в себя указательный палец, то замечает эрекцию Романа, который начинает раздеваться.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и каждый по-своему завораживает другого.

Зсасз стонет, практически полностью погрузив палец. Затем медленно извлекает и вводит ещё раз. Он увеличивает темп, тяжело дыша, и пробует вращать палец, трахая себя в более быстром ритме.

— Б-блядь.

К счастью, Роман успевает раздеться до того, как он довёл бы себя до разрядки.

— Вытаскивай.

Зсасз не торопится, медленно выполняя приказ, затем садится в положение, которое называет ему босс. Он снова тянется к смазке, щедро зачерпнув её ладонью, но на этот раз бросает баночку куда-то на кровать. Простыня уже испачкана, поэтому ему всё равно.

Им обоим всё равно.

Виктор наносит вязкую смазку на член Романа, наслаждаясь приглушёнными стонами, которые издаёт босс. Он надавливает подушечкой большого пальца на головку, но Сайонис перехватывает его запястье, приказывая остановиться.

— Я буду сверху, вставай на колени.

Когда Роман отпускает его руку, Виктор охотно подчиняется, демонстрируя Сайонису свою задницу.

Чёрная Маска проводит ладонью по его ягодицам и, предпочитая не тратить время, вводит головку и слышит шипение вперемешку со стоном. Он ухмыляется и, погружаясь глубже, входит до конца.

Зсасз падает на локти, в наслаждении закрывая глаза, получая удовольствие от чувства наполнения. Да, внизу немного жгло, но что было бы хорошего в этом процессе без боли?

Сайонис выходит почти полностью, но лишь за тем, чтобы плавно погрузиться обратно. При этом они оба стонут, и он повторяет те же движения, постепенно ускоряясь.

Вскоре они начинают двигаться в одном ритме, и пошлые шлепки кожи о кожу заполняют комнату, доказывая, как сильно Сайонис и Зсасз нуждаются друг в друге.

Затем Чёрная Маска наваливается сверху и толкает подчинённого лицом в кровать.

Виктор вскрикивает и немного меняет позу, подняв задницу выше и перестав шевелиться; теперь Роман может использовать его как хочет.

Роман шлёпает его по заднице, затем впивается пальцами в кожу. Он вколачивается в Виктора, нацеливаясь прямо на то место, воздействие на которое заставит его подчинённого громко скулить.

И когда у него получается, он слышит восхитительный, хоть и приглушённый звук.

Он не пытается быть нежным или мягким, у его толчков больше нет определённого ритма. Он входит так глубоко, как только может, сопровождая каждый толчок звонким шлепком по заднице. Он чувствует, как мышцы Зсасза начинают сжиматься вокруг него, и издаёт тихий стон, понимая, что уже близок.

— Кончай.

Виктор протяжно стонет, приказ исполняется немедленно.

Чёрная Маска наслаждается ощущением сжатия и одним последним сильным толчком доводит себя до кульминации. После этого делает ещё пару слабых движений, отдаваясь оргазму, и с довольным вздохом падает на подчинённого. Он ласково поглаживает Виктора по волосам, затем перекатывается, ложась рядом и позволяя Зсасзу дышать.

В этот блаженный момент их разделяет только воздух.

— Я хочу, чтобы эта сука, Анетта Малларди, была найдена и выпотрошена, — наконец произносит Роман, отдышавшись.

— Да, босс.


End file.
